Clove POV in the 74th Annual Hunger Games
by littleoldme19
Summary: Clove first person account of her time in The Hunger Games. Positive criticism please, this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

I lie in my sleeping bag, my eyes shut but my mind won't drift. How could it, when I know that girl was lying next to Cato? My Cato. My Cato, who promised he had my back. My Cato, who when my sister volunteered, told me everything would be ok. Back in District 2, we used to practise together. We were a team, with his strength and my aim, we overcame every situation. We decided a few years ago that we'd volunteer together. After my sister had died in the Arena, I wanted to rescue our family name by volunteering. We were going to bring pride for our district, me and Cato.

I am starting to question myself now. About whether I should have volunteered with him. I don't think I could bring myself to kill him if it came to it, in fact I know I couldn't. He's the only bit of my old life I have left now. My sister is dead. My mother is dead. My father may as well be dead, all he does is sit there staring at the television. I wonder if hes watching me now. Whether he's proud of me.

Glimmer. What a stupid name. I bet she had boys falling at her feet when she was in District 1. With her blonde hair and green eyes, it's obvious that she knows how to win someone over. I never thought Cato would fall for it though. She seemed nice enough at training, but she has a terrible aim and she isn't strong at all. I wanted to ditch her and just keep Marvel who has an excellent throw, but Cato was the one who wanted her to stay. After the first night though, her stupid laugh and fake smile were driving me insane and I couldn't help but want to stab her. I was going to kill her while the others were sleeping, but Cato would never have forgiven me.

Faint giggling is coming from the tree which they're lying under. Katniss from District 12 is up there, hiding from us. She probably feels the same as me, as much as I hate her. Her stupid lover Peeta betrayed her, by giving her away. I say that she should choose her allies more carefully next time, but unluckily for her, she will have no next time. She got an 11 in training, probably because she spouted off about how she volunteered for her pathetic sister and tried to win sympathy. She was probably told to get the Capitol rabble on her side, then she'll have sponsors. Ha! You get sponsors by fighting and killing and being ruthless, not playing hero by volunteering. In District 2, if you don't volunteer your considered weak not lucky.

Girly giggling again from the tree roots. The anger in me could fling a knife straight at her throat right now, but I'll save it for later, when I can give the Capitol a real showdown. I stroke my dagger, a cruel smile forming on my lips whilst I imagine the murderous ways to torture her. It will get to a point in the Games where I won't even care anymore. Victors have told me before that everyone goes insane in the Arena, so it won't be long before I get mad enough to kill her and not even think about what Cato feels. Still stroking the dagger I slowly start to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"RUN!"

I jolt awake, my dagger in my hand ready to throw. I see Marvel pointing at the mossy ground several feet away, where a huge trackerjacker nest has fallen. A tidal wave of large wasp like creatures hurl not towards us, but towards the still sleeping Cato and Glimmer. I should be reasonably happy as its a way to kill Glimmer without being looked down upon by Cato, but the risk is too big that Cato may not survive aswell.

"CATO! CATO!" I scream, and he stirs. My arm is throbbing as the trackerjackers leech onto me, but I will never forgive myself if I don't save Cato. I lurch towards him, shaking him as he becomes aware of what's going on. He springs up, pulling Glimmer's arm as she takes in the situation. I turn around, my legs like jelly and head towards the lake, where my burning stings can cool. Marvel is already in front of me, carrying the supplies with him. I may not like his sister tribute, but he seems like a reasonable human being. It will be a shame when I do have to end him.

Peeta must have taken this disaster as a chance to run off, as he is nowhere to be seen. We will find him though, and this time we'll finish him off for good. He won't get far, he'll be stung aswell, and he has virtually no supplies except for the flask of broth.

I feel my body shutting down, but I am full of adrenaline and I need to keep moving. The Katniss girl is more of a threat than what I had first thought, but she succeeded in her mission to get us away. If I wasn't so weak, I would go back and finish her off, because she must have got injured herself. My mother used to say, a weaker target means a greater gain which I used to think was a load of rubbish - if your opposition is weak, it will be considered an easy job. But now, that girl will deserve everything she gets.

Ah! My skin throbs with relief as my stings get the water they so desperately needed. Me and Marvel strip, we lost our dignity the minute we entered the arena. The stings on my arms have swollen to the size of a prune, and the pus inside them is starting to ooze out.

Then we hear it. The ear piercing scream. My mind is all over, the trackerjacker venom seeping into my skull, so I can't work out who it is. I pull out of my watery paradise and stumble into the forest, desperate to find Cato. I see him, walking into a tree trunk, and drag him towards the lake.I won't look for Glimmer, she deserves the pain she is most likely getting. We bask and Cato looks at me straight in the eyes. I try to fight back a smile as he tells me:

"She's dead Clove. Glimmer's dead."


End file.
